fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Beat-Boy
BB is the heavy fighter of Kotsubasa and DB's counterpart. Story BB, who unlike his teammates has been an FFW player for a year and has been following up on DB's activities eversince he was rescued by the older player from some street bullies. Appearance BB's skin is pale which is further enhanced by his shoulder-length jet-black hair tied up in a short pony-tail. For his clothes he wears a white short-sleeved button shirt under a black vest with gold buttons and red cargo pants with black shoes. BB also sports a brown holster belt.He is almost always seen wearing a wireless black and red headset and sunglasses to cover his blood red eyes. However, when BB is ready to fight, his eyes can by seen glowing visibly red through his shades. Personality As the oldest, BB does what he can to keep his younger teammates out of trouble. He has a very protective spirit along with his jovial, enthusiastic personality. He has an amazing beatboxing talent and a knack for reading rhythms. Pre-Cannon Sometime during BB's first year of entering FFW, BB accidentally wandered into a dangerous part of Tokyo City. After unintentionally angering a couple of guys, BB found himself fighting for life when suddenly DB appeared and protected him. BB became awed seeing DB also handling similar powers as him which strived BB to learn everything about the guy. However, BB did not know who DB was at the time and could only rely on rumors to track him down. When the Eclipse Tournament was broadcasted, BB was finally able to properly learn of DB and Kurotsubasa. Cannon BB appeared with Kotsubasa to challenge Kurotsubasa. Weapons/Items BB Headset: A pair of headphones BB always wears to llisten to music. Despite what people assume, it doesn't hinder his hearing at all thanks to his vampire blood. In fact, the headset is able to help BB focus by cancelling out excess noise and keeping to rythmn. Magic Revolvers: BB is a gun wielder as well except his models are pair of Dan Wesson 8 co2 Revolvers. They are usually seen in holsters on either side of his belt. These guns can be combined into a single shotgun, it's form being called Shotgun Mode. Shade' Scythe Form: As a Meister, BB is able to wield Shade's weapon form if need be. Portable Mic Box: Due to BB's love of beat-boxing, the boy carries a special Mic Box that can record his voice, provide back beats and even auto tune. Relationships 'Shade' Due to his abilities, BB functions as Shade's Meister and shows to have excellent compatibility. 'Sora' Sora is usually BB's partner in making sure Shade and Cadet stay out of trouble. 'CadetHero' BB views Cadet as a little brother as with the others. 'AngelKitty and Minnya' BB treats Angel well and is usually the who is able to control her bratty attitude without any problem. He also is very gentle with Minnya. 'Mirage and Hippo' BB is always very supportive of Mirage's attempts to be feminine and treats Hippo with much respect. 'Other' 'DB' BB and DB click well for their love of music, however DB doesn't want to take BB in as a protege because he wants the boy to "find his own beat". Fiction Powers Hellsing (Alucard) In terms of Vampire abilities, BB has the exact same powers as DB. Fairy Tail (Gun Magic) BB makes use of Gun Magic to enhance his shooting skills. Soul Eater (Scythe Meister) BB possesses the abilities of a Scythe Meister, namely Dr.Stein. Original Power 'Music Mixer' Music Mixer grants BB the ability to use his music offensively. When activated, A pair of amplifliers will materialize next to BB while he summons different instruments to play. The downside is that BB has to remain in one spot to pull it off or he becomes open to attacks. Techniques/Magic 'Music Mix: Guitar / Rock Your Body!' BB summons a guitar and plays a wild rock tune that emerges in the form of erratic red shockwaves that messes up the five senses and causes the body to involuntarily have a fit. The attack is aptly named, Rock Your Body. 'Music Mix: Drums / Boom Box!' A pair of red drumsticks materialize in BB's hands as floating drum-pads with red rims appear around him. By drumming out a beat, BB can send out individual bursts of shockwaves at different rythmns. Unlike with the Guitar, Drums attacks focus on specific areas by hiiting with an explosive amount of force. This attack is named Boom Box. 'Music Mix: Microphone/ Break It Down!' A red microphone will materialize in his BB's hands. This is when BB's best talent begins to shine. BB begins to start busting a tune which will cause multiple sound bursts to come firing out of the speakers. The sound blasts are much smaller as the energy is condensed and focused but it releases tenfold the explosive power it had from the two previous moves. By alternating his voice, BB can even manipulate the shape and movement of the blasts. It is due to the destructive nature that the move is called Break it Down. 'Music Mix: Synthesizer Stage/ Dance Party!' A whole stage will spring forth from underneath BB and his opponents with mulitple small floating speakers surrounding the stage. A circle keyboard with red glowing keys will appear around BB along with a DJ turntable while a synthesizing mixing wall will appear above the keys. All targets would suddenly find themselves trapped on a glowing disco dancefloor. Once BB begins playing, the surroundings black out into a techno dance atmosphere with BB as the DJ. With his music, those caught on the dance floor will find themselves dancing uncontrollably while trying to avoid getting blasted by the speakers. Hence this attack is aptly named, Dance Party. 'Music Mix: Music Stage/ Band Heroes!' BB's special combo move that involves the entire Guild. When activated, a concert stage springs up with Kotsubasa on it. With a snap of BB's fingers the following instruments appear to himself and the others; Floating drumpads (BB), Guitar (Shade), Bass (Cadet), Violin (Sora), Keytar (Angel), Microphone (Mirage). Their combined attack is called Band Heroes. 'Gun Magic Techniques' Dual Gun Mode: *Tornado Shot *Spark Shot *Mud Shot *Sunlight Shot *Blast Bullet *Omnidirectional Expansion Shotgun Mode: *Homing Shot *Wide Shot *Stinger Shot *Bullet Storm Meister Abilities: Abilities Music Theme Soul Eater 1st Opening (Main) Music Mix: Music Stage Songs- Mirage Solos: "Mirai Start" (MLP Japanese theme), "Seikan Hikou"(Macross Frontier), "Secret Princess"(Shugo Chara), "Yuuki no Door" (Precure 5),"Icha-Icha, Chu-Chu!" (Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals) Mirage and Angel Duets: "Yura Yura"(Naruto Theme) , "Heart Goes On!" (Precure Heart-Catch), We will Win (Pretty Rythmn) Quotes "The Rythmic Fighter of Kotsubasa, Beat-Boy!" "Let's Break it down now!" "It's DANCE TIME!!!" Gallery Trivia *BB's dream is to become a high ranking DJ one day. *BB and DB are capable of syncing their rhythms together. Category:Music Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Kotsubasa